eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 11
|-|Fabuła= frame|right Odcinek na francuskiej wersji gry miał premierę 24.08.2016r. Odcinek na polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 6.06.2017r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 3000 Plik:Maana.png. Tłumaczenie tego: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/guide-de-l-episode-a126244806 ' *'Porozmawiaj z Karenn. Po drodze spotkacie: *Chrome (Stuletnia Wiśnia/Ogród Muzyki/Aleja Łuków) *Alajea (Kiosk Centralny/Ogród muzyki) *Valkyon (Kiosk Centralny/Aleja łuków) *Nevra (Kiosk Centralny/Aleja łuków) *Ezarel (Stuletnia Wiśnia/Park z fontanną) *Ewelein (Park z fontanną/Stuletnia wiśnia/Plac targowy) *Karenn (Sala drzwi). Nie znajdziecie swojego WS. ---- Jeśli zgodziliśmy się szpiegować razem z Karenn: *'Dołącz do Karenn pod arkadami.' ---- Jeśli nie zgodziliśmy się szpiegować razem z Karenn: *'Wyjdź z Kryształowej Sali zanim przyjdą pozostali.' ---- Pomimo wyboru i tak zostajemy. Schodzicie w dół w Sali Kryształu (arkady są pod kryształem czy coś). A. (Chociaż przyznaję, że jednocześnie czuję się trochę podekscytowana, że mogę tak szpiegować ludzi...) +5 z Karenn B. (Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że nas nie nakryją... Boj si nawet myśleć, jaką karę wymyśliłaby dla nas Miiko.) -5 z Karenn C. (Jeśli będę spokojna i będę cicho, to nie powinnam mieć żadnych problemów.) // *'Wyjdź stąd...' W prostym korytarzu spotkacie Nevrę, który was przyłapał... *'Idź do pokoju i skonfrontuj się z Karenn.' *'Dowiedz się, co słychać u Ezarela, Valkyona i Nevry, a potem wróć do swojego pokoju.' Możesz spotkać: *Alajea (Prosty korytarz) *Chrome (Kuźnia/Korytarz Straży) *Kero (Biblioteka/Kryształowa Sala) *Leiftan (Kryształowa Sala) *Ykhar (Laboratorium Alchemii/Kryształowa Sala) *Ezarel (Prosty korytarz) *Nevra (Korytarz strażników/Biblioteka) *Valkyon (Kuźnia/Spiżarnia) Gdy spotkamy chłopaków, możemy wrócić do pokoju, aby kontynuować odcinek. W trakcie monologu Gardienne pojawiają nam się opcje: A. (Niemniej jednak nie chcę splamić swoich rąk czyjąś krwią.) // B. (I dlatego muszę żyć dalej, nie dołując się przeszłością.) // C. I muszę przyznać, że z perspektywy czasu nie żałuję tego, co zrobiliśmy.) // Potem chcemy trenować, ale Jamon jest zajęty: A. (Może mimo wszystko powinnam sama poćwiczyć?) ILUSTRACJA Z LEIFTANEM UWAGA! Trening zaczyna się dość nagle, trzeba zachować czujność. B. (Skoro Jamon nie może mi teraz pomóc, lepiej będzie jak coś przekąszę. Minęło już południe, a ja jestem głodna.) *'Trenuj.' *'Zjedz coś.' Po treningu, jeśli wcześniej zaproponowaliśmy Leiftanowi wspólny posiłek - przyjdzie do nas. W drodze powrotnej do KG możemy spotkać również Jamona (Aleja Łuków) i Kero (Kiosk). Na stołówce spotkamy Karenn i Chrome. *'Udaj się do Sali Drzwi i posłuchaj ogłoszenia.' *'Idź do swojego pokoju i przemyśl spokojnie to, czego się dowiedziałaś.' Poprawne odpowiedzi: *Ren-Fenghuang *Chyba flet Hameln-Weser *Balenvia Potem Gardzia myśli o organizacjach. Wszystkie odp. są neutralne. *'Zapytaj Purrala/Purroya o szczegóły misji.' Nie wiem, od czego zależy. Ja miałam misję Purrala... Idziemy na targ. Po drodze wpadamy na Chrome'a w sali drzwi. Podczas replay'u można wybrać czy chcemy wypełnić misje u Purrala ,czy u Purroya *'Poszukaj kwiatów wiśni, ognistych cytryn i drobnego piasku plaży Eel.' Dla Purrala szukamy: *kwiatów wiśni (hm, no nie wiem, stuletnia wiśnia?) *cytryn ognia (brzeg/skraj lasu) *piasku (plaża, oczywiście) Dla Purroya szukamy: *lazurowego pigmentu - ciemny niebieski *słoiczek z eterycznym księżycem - taki w kształcie księżyca *coś zielonego - kwaśny gaz W czasie poszukiwań, można spotkać następujące osoby: Valkyon, Purriry, Chrome, Ewelein, Nevra, Ezarel. *'Zanieś wszystkie przedmioty Purralowi/Purroyowi' Dostaniecie za to inkubator. *'Udaj się do swojego pokoju i poczekaj, aż upłynie czas...?' *'Znajdź Purriry, aby kupić nowy strój.' Możecie się targować - zapytać o promocję z wczoraj. Aby jak najkorzystniej kupić strój: 1. Powiedz, że strój jest piękny. 2. Powiedz, że chcesz go kupić. 3. Zgódź się na zapłacenie 420 Plik:Maana.png za strój. *'Idź do swojego pokoju.' Wracasz do pokoju, a potem idziesz powitać emisariuszy. Huang Hua to kobieta, ale wasze strzały i tak są neutralne. Potem wybieracie, do kogo podejść, co daje wam +5 lovo. *'Zapytaj członków K.G. o Huang Hua i "Zifu'a".' *Alajea (Park z fontanną/Spiżarnia) *Karenn (Ogród muzyczny) *Mery (Korytarz strażników/Aleja łuków/Schronisko eal) *Karuto (Korytarz strażników/Stołówka/Spiżarnia) *Cryllis (Przychodnia) *Ykhar (Kiosk/Aleja łuków) (Z nią musimy porozmawiać jako ostatnią) *'Miiko chce cię widzieć w Kryształowej Sali! Idź tam.' *'Wyjdź z Kryształowe Sali i poczekaj aż Huang Hua skończy odpoczywać.' Zastanawiacie się, co ze sobą zrobić. Możecie czytać lub trenować. Z solucji wynika, że i tak będziecie czytać. Kierując się na prosty korytarz będzie można odblokować monolog czy chcemy coś poczytać o Eldaryi czy też może chcemy potrenować. *'Idź do biblioteki i dowiedz się czegoś więcej o portalach.' Macie dwie książki do wyboru, to neutralne. I tak Feng Zifu wam przeszkodzi. Ponoć nie ma znaczenia, czy pobiegniecie od razu, czy najpierw chcecie skończyć swoje sprawy, ale ja wolałam się nie narażać i rzuciłam czytanie... *'Idź do Kryształowej Sali, aby spotkać się z Huang Hua.' *'Zaprowadź Huang Hua do „pięknego i rześkiego” miejsca w okolicy K.G, ale nie idź w kierunku zewnętrznych równin!' Chcecie iść do ogrodu. W sali drzwi otaczają was dzieci i Hua decyduje się przeczytać im historię. Potem spotkacie Ezarela, Kero, Nevrę i Valkyona. Huang Hua chce zostać w ogrodzie muzyki. *'Zaprowadź Feng Zifu i Huang Hua na obiad.' Po drodze mogą być Alajea i Ykhar. *'Porozmawiaj trochę z chłopakami!' Szansa na odblokowanie "Męskiej rozmowy". Najpierw spotkacie Ykhar. Na targu odkrywacie biżuterię, pasującą do waszego stroju. A. (Nie mam nic do stracenia, rzucę na to okiem) ILUSTRACJA B. (Nie mam czasu do stracenia tutaj...) TRZEBA KUPIĆ DIADEM (174 Plik:Maana.png). DLA ILUSTRACJI Z LEIFTANEM powiedz, że naszyjnik jest piękny, ale pomyśl, że byłaś ostatnio rozrzutna, więc go nie kupisz. Chcąc wrócić do sali drzwi, wpadniesz na Leiftana. A w tej sali spotkasz chłopaków. *'Wróć do swojego pokoju.' *'Poczekaj na Huang Hua przed jej pokojem.' W Korytarzu Straży. Wcześniej - przy wyjściu z pokoju, spotykamy Leiftana, który założy nam naszyjnik. *'Pokaż okolice K.G.' Najpierw idź na plażę, potem na skraj lasu. *'Idź do Kryształowej Sali, aby wziąć udział w zebraniu, które zapowiada się... skomplikowane.' *'Pożegnaj się z Huang Hua.' W sali drzwi możemy dowolnie skomentować reakcje ludzi - odpowiedzi neutralne. *'Odprowadź Huang Hua do Wielkiej Bramy.' Jak wyżej. ZAKOŃCZ ODCINEK |-|Rozmowy= Link do francuskich: http://solutioneldarya.eklablog.com/episode-11-c28764754 ♥: Po prostu zapomniałem. A. Każdy posiłek jest ważny. Musisz się dobrze odżywiać, to podstawa! -5 B. Pominięcie posiłku od czasu do czasu to nic takiego. // C. Chcesz, żebyśmy kolejny posiłek poszli zjeść razem? +5 ♥: A dlaczego miałoby być nie w porządku? A. Cóż... Wiem, że miałeś wcześniej wrócić do Kwatery... I dlatego się martwiłam. +5 B. Cóż, tak tylko... Byliście we trójkę, więc wydawało mi się, że to nie była łatwa misja. // C. Nie wiem, tak po prostu. -5 ♥: Dobrze, a ty? A. (Być może powinnam porozmawiać z nim o tym, co stało się wczoraj.) + lub // B. (Ostatecznie nie mam zbytnio ochoty poruszać tego tematu ponownie.) nie sprawdzone ♥: ... A. (Interweniuj.) // B. (Ignoruj ich.) // ♥: Nie powinnaś wiedzieć... A. Stało się coś poważnego, że nie chcesz o tym mówić? -5 B. Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć więcej na twój temat. Jeśli kiedyś będziesz gotów ze mną o tym porozmawiać, nie wahaj się... // C. (Mam ochotę go przytulić...) +5 ♥: ... A. (Chyba mam ochotę go pocałować... Co mnie napadło?) + B. (Uwolniłam się z jego uścisku.) // ♥: Tęskniłaś za mną? A. Wcale! -5 B. Tak... trochę. +5 C. (Odwróciłam wzrok i nic nie powiedziałam...) // ♥: Przyszłaś, bo chcesz dostać klapsa? A. O tak... panie, byłam taka niegrzeczna. +5 B. To raczej ty zasługujesz na lanie. // C. Nevra, ciężko mi się z tobą dogadać... -5 ♥: ... A. Pozwoliłoby to wprowadzić pewne regulacje dotyczące miejsc należących do was i rozwiązałoby problemy rewitalizacji. // B. Pozwoliłoby mi to wrócić do domu... -5 ♥: Ach Gardienne pewnie przyszłaś mnie poprzeć. Powiedz, że mój obecny strój ma klasę i jest doskonały w swej obecnej formie! A. Mógłbyś zadbać o swój wygląd, zwłaszcza, że jesteś Szefem Straży! -5 B. Tak, to prawda, i tak bardo ładnie już wyglądasz. +5 (chyba dostałam tu -5 do purrekos) C. (Wolę się w to nie mieszać, niezależnie od tgo, co powiem, pewnie i tak się pokłócą.) // ♥: No weź, nie rób tej miny... A. (Próbowałam udać uśmiech.) +5 B. "I przytul mnie"? Oto, co zamierzałeś powiedzieć. -5 C. Jest o co ją robić, znowu popełniłam gafę... // ♥: ... A. (Powinnam mu powiedzieć.) // B. (Lepiej niech będzie tak, jak jest.) // Znaczy, zdajemy się na los ♥: Mam nadzieję, że wybaczy nam pani ten afront, iż pozostawiamy panią w takim towarzystwie. A. Prawdziwy kretyn z ciebie! +5 B. Wiedz, drogi panie... że to ONA sama poprosiła, bym jej towarzyszyła. -5 C. (Zignoruj Ezarela.) // ♥: ... A. Oh, myślałam, że jesteś dobrym łucznikiem. -5 B. Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś łucznikiem. // C. Przyznaj się, zrobiłeś to specjalnie. +5 ♥: Bardzo, trzymaj tak dalej i pewnego dnia będziesz miała szansę stać się częścią mojego kręgu wybranych. A. W takim razie chyba przestanę to robić! +5 B. Nie, dziękuję, nie lubię być otoczona przez kretynów. -5 C. A jeśli zaoferuję ci miód, mogę być jego częścią mimo wszystko? // ♥: Cóż, tak. Koniec wakacji ♥ A. Ja z kolei nie próżnowałam! // B. Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że będę mieć jeszcze kilka dni spokoju. +5 C. Życie bez takiego ancymonka jak ty było dużo lepsze. -5 ♥: ... A. Naprawdę jesteś zdolny uczulić go na kocimiętkę? +5 (w sensie zrobić z kota alergika) B. To nie jest miłe z twojej strony. // C. Ezarel, zawsze stara się zmienić twój świat na szalony(?). // ♥: Ha ha, każdy ma swoje wady. A. Ah, a jakie są twoje? +5 B. Tak, domyślam się, że ma też liczne zalety. // C. Mimo wszystko powinien starać się być milszy. -5 ♥: Cześć, Gardienne! A. Nie wypróbowujesz już nowych powitań? -5 B. Czesć Chrome! Jak się masz? // C. Hey Baby, jak leci? +5 ♥: Bardzo super!!! Widziałaś? Pogłaskała mnie po włosach!!! A. Tak, widziałam, to było urocze. +5 B. Tak, widziałam. (Chociaż nie rozumiem, co miał na celu taki gest.) // C. Tak, widziałam. To było naprawdę już zbyt dużo. -5 ♥: Dzień dobry, co cię tu sprowadza? A. Przepytuję wszystkich na temat wysłanników... // B. Nic, po prostu wyszłam na spacer. -5 C. Jeśli ci powiem, uznasz, że jestem zbyt ciekawska. +5 ♥: Oczekuje Was w Sali Kryształu. A. (Idź natychmiast) // B. (Uporządkuj swoje rzeczy przed wyjściem.) // ♥: Dzieci są cudowne. A. Albo i nie. // B. To nasza przyszłość! +5 C. Nie za bardzo wiem, nigdy nie byłam przyzwyczajona do przebywania z nimi. // 2A♥: Nie lubisz dzieci? A. Niespecjalnie. niesprawdzone B. Wcale. -5 C. Zależy jakie? +5 ♥: Tak. To dlatego wszyscy mnie znają. A. Ale przecież to tylko bajka! // B. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że niektóre z naszych bajki okazują się być tutaj rzeczywistymi historiami! // ♥: Nie tęsknisz za nimi? A. Oczywiście, że tak, ale jestem tu uziemiona... Nie mam wyboru, muszę żyć dalej i nie myśleć o tym. +5 z Hua i Zifu B. Nie, szczerze mówiąc to do tej pory nie miałam się nawet czasu nad tym zastanowić. // C. Sama nie wiem, nie miałam okazji zadać sobie tego pytania... -5 z Hua i Zifu ♥: Naprawdę cieszę się, że cię poznałam. A. Ale ja wcale nie jestem interesującą osobą. // B. Ja również! +5 C. (Co mnie to obchodzi...) -5 ♥: Jakie plotki słyszałaś? A. Mówią, że Feniks odradza się z popiołów. // B. Mówią, że łza Feniksa może wyleczyć ze wszystkiego, a nawet wskrzesić! // C. Mówią, że Feniksy żyją 500 lat! // ♥: Nie mogliśmy im pomóc, ale mimo wszystko podjęliśmy pewne działania i wysłaliśmy naszych najlepszych przedstawicieli, alby pomogli im odzyskać jeden z najcenniejszych skarbów: flet Hameln-Weser. A.(Hameln... Jak we "Fleciście z Hameln"?) // B (Hameln-Weser? Ta nazwa brzmi bardzo niemiecko. Nie widzę zbytniego związku z tym słynnym Huang Hua!) // C. (Skarb? Chciałabym zobaczyć ten flet.) // ♥: Tak czy siak, nie masz wyboru. A. Nie ma to jak tyrania. -5 B. Można by pomyśleć, że niczego nie potrafisz odmówić Huang Hua? // C. Zgoda, to dla mnie żaden problem. +5 ♥: ... A. (Powiedz szczerze, co myślisz) // B. (Powstrzymaj się od wyrażenia opinii) // C. (Powiedz jak najbardziej skrótowo) // ♥: Nie, no nic, ogólnie to jest dobry dla plebsu, idealnie nadaje się do wycierania kurzu i szorowania garnków. A. A twój fartuch przesiąknięty tłuszczem? -5 B. Mój strój jest bardzo ładny i naprawdę mi się podoba! // C. ... (Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.) +5 ♥: Wszystkie fenghuangi, rodzaju męskiego tytułujemy "Feng", a potem podajemy imię: "Zifu". A. Feng jest więc tytułem. -5 B. Przykro mi, nic nie wiedziałam o tytułach... +5 C. Kobiety też mają jakiś tytuł? // ♥: ... A. (Graj w tę grę) +5 B. (Nie daj się wciągnąć w taką gierkę) -5 ♥: Och Gardienne wrócili!!! Ezarel, Navra... i nawet Valkyon! A. Wreszcie będziesz mogła zapytać Ezarela, dlaczego dał ci tę grzankę z miodem! // B. To chyba się cieszysz, że Navra wrócił. // C. Dlaczego ,,... i nawet Valkyon"? // 1B♥: Masz rację, że wygrywa najlepszy. A. (Słucham? Ona jest poważna?) // B. Powodzenia! // ♥: Ale nie pokłóciłyście się, co? A. Pokłóciłyśmy. // B. Nie, dlaczego? -5 C. Nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. +5 ♥: Bardzo bym chciała mieć tyle klasy co ona. A. Oh, rozumiem, ale ty już masz swój własny styl. +5 B. Powinnaś zapytać o radę Purriry. // ♥: Wiesz co to fenghuang, prawda? A. Oczywiście. // B. Nie do końca. // 4A♥: Więc co to? A. Yokai! B. Nue! C. Feniks! ♥: Co ty tu robisz? A. Muszę wypełnić misję dla Purrala, nic wyjątkowego, szukam rzeczy. // B. Czekam aż upłynie czas. W sumie nie mam nic wielkiego do roboty. // ♥: ... A. (Przedstaw Alajea Huang Hua.) +10 B. (Idź z nią gdzieś indziej.) // ♥: Dużo podróżowałam w celach zarobkowych. Musiałam się zasymilować i nauczyć lokalnych dialektów. A. Wygląda na to, że masz bardzo interesujące życie... (Uniosłam wzrok ku niebu.) -10 B. To imponujące. // C. W takim razie nie zabieram ci więcej czasu. +5 ♥: A ja naprawdę mam ochotę dowiedzieć się, na czym polegała ich ,,super misja" A. I nadal dziwi cię, dlaczego ściągasz na siebie kłopoty? // B. Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?! +5 C. Na pewno dowiemy się tego w swoim czasie. -10 ♥: Idziesz się ze mną schować? A. (Kusi mnie, żeby się dowiedzieć.) Zgoda, idę z tobą. // B. (Nie mam ochoty nikogo szpiegować.) Przykro mi, ale nie chcę się w to mieszać! // ♥: Na wszystkie smoki! To jakieś szaleństwo! Tyle się dowiedziałyśmy... A. Przyznaję, że ja też cieszę się, że tyle się dowiedziałam. // B. Naprawdę nie jestem przekonana czy zrobiłam dobrze, decydując się na znoszenie takiego ciężaru przez ciebie. -5 C. Lepiej będzie jak sobie stąd pójdziemy, zanim ktoś jeszcze wróci. // 3A♥: ... A. Poza tym, nienawidzę plotek. -5 B. Nigdy zbytnio nie interesowały mnie plotki. // C. Chociaż lubię wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy. +5 3A, potem B♥: Więc być może cię nawrócę? A. Nie wiem... Zobaczymy! // B. Bez wątpienia, przyznaję, że ostatecznie doceniłam dowiedzenie się tego wszystkiego. +5 C. Nie sądzę, nie... -5 ♥: ... A. Karenn, nie chcę, żebyś wpakowała mnie w kolejne kłopoty. -5 B. Karenn, bardzo cię lubię, ale przebywanie z tobą to dla mnie zbyt duże ryzyko. +5 C. Karenn, naprawdę musimy bardziej uważać. // ♥: Mogłaś się nie zgodzić, żebym towarzyszyła ci przy wchodzeniu do Q.G.! A. Nie miałam nic do powiedzenia w tej historii... /// B. Ja... (To prawda, ma rację.) // C. Wtedy mi to nie przeszkadzało. // ♥: Uważałam cię za całkiem sympatyczną osobę, ale chyba teraz będę musiała zmienić swój osąd. A. Ja śnię czy ty próbujesz wywołać u mnie poczucie winy? -5 B. Przepraszam, cała ta historia przysporzyła mi dużo stresu i nieodpowiednio zareagowałam... +5 C. Po prostu powiedziałam ci, co uważam. // ♥: Hmm? A. Jesteś zakochana w Nevrze? // B. Czy Nevra to twój brat? // C. Jak to jest, że jesteś tak blisko z Nevrą? // 7B♥: Pomyślałabyś, że jest siostrą Ezarela? A. Może i tak, nie wiem zbyt wiele na temat Ezarela. // B. Nie wygląda na to, żeby byli sobie bliscy, zdziwiłoby mnie to. // C. Nie wiem, dałaś mi do myślenia... // ♥: ... A. (Powinnam się wtrącić, w końcu to po części moja wina. Powiem Karuto, żeby zabrał część moich racji.) // B. (Pomimo, że ponoszę częściową odpowiedzialność za sytuację, w jakiej się znalazła, nie chcę dzielić się z nią swoimi racjami.) // C. (No i dobrze, może to ją czegoś nauczy. Nie chcę oddawać jej swoich racji.) // |-|Uniwersum= Stołówka 1.jpg|Stołówka Stołówka 2.jpg|Stołówka |-|Przedmioty= Drobny piasek plaży eel.png|Drobny piasek plaży eel Ogniste cytryny.png|Ogniste cytryny Kwiaty wiśni.png|Kwiaty wiśni |-|Nowości= Huang Hua1.png|Huang Hua Feng Zifu1.png|Feng Zifu Cienie1.png Cienie2.png Cienie3.png Cienie4.png Cienie5.png Cienie6.png |-|Strój= Strój Maid of Phoenix 11Maid of Phoenix.png 11Czepiec Maid of Phoenix.png 11Naszyjnik Maid of Phoenix.png |-|Ilustracje= 11Gardienne & Leiftan.jpg 11Gardienne & Huang Hua.jpg en:Episode 11 es:Episodio 11 pt-br:Episódio 11 fr:Épisode 11 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca